All is unfair in Love and War
by B00ksaholic
Summary: Uh, Yah, a story about Lissa and Dimitri falling in love... what a challenge! :  takes place after VA  Enjoy  :


**a story about Lissa and Dimitri falling in love? I would have died if such a thing happened! So why not write what would have happened if that's how it went down _after_ Dimitri and Rose fell for each other? ;) Set after Vampire Academy [ya man] ... Don don daaa!**

Yeah, I have no idea how this story will go... Like, no idea... ;D

Let me know your honest opinion :) this is just for fun so I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Am I really debating this? I mean, it is a good idea, but the goal seems so far away. Not even a real goal really, actually it sounds more of a distant dream. Or fantasy. Or simply: a goal. I can learn - but then again, this type of learning is the opposite of easy. I have to learn it both mentally AND physically. The physical part will definitely be the most difficult. Definitely. I wasn't born for this, not like Dhampirs.

I sigh to myself, alone and cold sitting outside in the snow. I'm done debating; it's now or never... is it? I sigh once more, bite my lip, and watch Rose exit the Gym hollering: "See you later," inside the Gym. From the corner of my eye I see her walking in the direction of her dorm to shower and change without noticing me: I hid my thoughts better then I thought! That must have been the easy part, onto the harder one...Now's my chance.

I rush to my feet and hurry through the Gyms doors - just in time to see Dimitri exiting through the back doors with a duffel bag slung over his broad shoulder.

"Wait, Guardian Belikov!" My yelp is shy of reaching his long strides. His steps halt in there path. Dimitri turns his head in my direction - of course my direction, we're the only ones in the gym - and his hair swivels, brushing his shoulders to frame his face as he pays his attention at me. He seems surprised to see me, the last time he did was when I stayed with Rose at the infirmary. Golden brown eyes meet mine with a friendly gaze and a: "Hello, Princess". I'm used to my formal title, but when Guardian Belikov says it... it's with such dominance that I could mistaken him for a Lord. If his hair was darker and his eyes were a lime-y emerald; he could definitely pass for a Badica... or as handsome and flawless as one, at the least. I brush off the formal title applying to me though it's not necessary.

Dimitri's hand runs through his hair - pulling more loose strands from his barely gripping ponytail. "Rose just left, if that's who you're looking for-"

"No," I say walking towards him so I won't have to yell for him to hear me, and for him to understand the seriousness of my cause, "I came looking for you," I lock my hands together, "so I could ask you a favor. A big favor that I trust with asking you."

One of Dimitri's eyebrows arches high and his face construes in curiosity - and worthiness. "Ooh?"Dimitri draws out the _o_ with a tinge of Russian. A sorta of 'wheel turning' happens behind Dimitri's eyes. "Of course, Princess, I will fulfill your request to the best of my abilities." And just for the Heck of it, Dimitri _grins, _and it's a beautiful grin. Each word made me believe him, trust him. And each glisten of his pearly white teeth made me stare in awe of how modest he was. This might be why Rose loves coming to practice every morning and afternoon, because she has _this_ to look at and listen to... and trust. Or just look at. I mean, Christians hot and all, but he's no 6"7 foot tall bad-ass twenty seven year old Guardian. Am I the only one who finds that attractive?

_Vasilisa control yourself, you're not the only one within your mind; and besides, it's not like Dimitri would ever fall for you. And it's not like you two are even possible! I really must be loosing it. I mean I know my medication isn't working as well as it used to but still, I need to catch a grip and get to the importance of my reason for being._

"Um, well, great!" I say completely perplexed. I squeeze my eyes for a second and then start again: "So about that favor..." Both of Dimitri's eyebrows lift and and his eyes glisten with patience. "I... I would like too..."

"Learn how to defend yourself." Dimitri finishes my sputter, and drops his bag with a thud onto the floor.

Am I really that transparent?

"Yeah, how on earth did you know that?" Baffled with regard, I watch as he smirks a knowing smile and runs his hand through his hair once more. And then he says: "Because I know what it's like to feel defenseless; weak, vulnerable..." His words catch fire. And he understands how I felt. How it felt to be taken from the academy without a fight - and just to be taken. _Stolen_ by Victors minions. I shudder. Dimitri understands, somehow, what it's like to be in the line of fire. I really don't understand how he for one could ever get the sense of being powerless. But I guess Guardians aren't born and ready to fight right away. He's had so much training. And that's what I desire. I open my mouth to explain - or ask how he'd understand, but he beats me to the punch.

His innocent eyes gesture along with his hand towards two seats facing each other in the corner. I follow and sit, and monitor the way he scoots his chair closer to mine and leans back in his seat with his hands clasped in his lap.

"When I was younger, my father - my Moroi father - would visit my mother and my sisters back in Siberia. Mostly he'd visit drunk. All the time, he was drunk. And he'd beat my mother. Beat her terribly, and in front of me. It is the worst..." my hand trembles, "... thing ever to watch the person you care for most being cruelly dominated by this wretched, disgusting creature. And I was only thirteen. Sure I was tall, a good head on my shoulders, but my school only taught us to defend ourselves at that age - not anybody else. But one night... one night he went to far..." His hands coil and fist together, he's looking right at me as he speaks, without flinching, he just stares, "he went so far. I thought he'd kill her. So I just snapped. And I - as Rose would say - destroyed his sorry ass." I smile; for so many reasons. For one thing: he's taken so much from Rose, what with the 'sorry ass' part and all. And with how brave he was, even when he was so unsure and unprepared he was able to take some sort of stand. "He never came back," Dimitri says blankly, "but it isn't like my sisters, mother, and I missed him. And even if on that night, he beat me as well and I wasn't able to protect myself; I would have tried at least, and protected my mother for one more night."

I simply stare back at him, looking at his worn hands and strong body frame. I would never be as powerful as him: not ever CLOSE, not even with all the magic and muscle in the world. But- "I just want to know how to fight for something. If not for myself: for something good," I say, using my 'Princess in charge' voice. "So that's why I want you to-"

"I can't teach you." Dimitri says genuinely.

What? "But you just said..."

"I know. I can only_ help_ you, and _try_ to teach you. You, of course, are a princess. And Rose. Rose would never allow you to-"

"Rose isn't in charge of me," I say with defiance, "and besides... I'm learning to keep her from my head..." Well, sorta.

Dimitri cocks his eyebrow once more. "Oh, really?" He sorta chuckles to himself. Finding it impossible yet funny how defensive I was about my independence yet how productive I am about my privacy, and maybe how I want to keep this secret from Rose.

"Really."

"Hmmhm," Dimitri grunts, running his hand - once again - through his hair while looking down. And I just gaze at him. Hoping he'll say yes and praying I'll be able to keep this from Rose. Compared to learning how to fight; keeping it from Rose will be the hardest part.

"Sooo... is that a yes?" I plead, hopeful.

Dimitri's gives me that grin again, that's a 'as long as you can handle it, and nobody knows, AND we're starting off extra easy.'"

I can learn, I hope I can. Rose was in a LOT of pain at the beginning of her training when we returned here, I'm sure I'll be in twice the pain even if the work is extra easy. I am a Moroi - a _royal _Moroi. Even if I never fight anyone... at least I'll know how to, and Dimitri will be the one to help and understand.

* * *

Reviews are nice 3


End file.
